The Spelling Bee
by dorkalicious
Summary: /ONESHOT/ “Uh.. Can someone else be the judge?” asked Sakura innocently, “Gai creeps me out..”


**The Spelling Bee**  
By Dorkalicious

**Summary**: "Uh.. Can someone else be the judge?" asked Sakura innocently, "Gai creeps me out.."  
**Author's Note:** Random idea from the back of my head, please read! Just do it. (Nike slogan).

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**  
_(Oy vey…) _

**READ & REVIEW**

-

One happy, peppy, busy day, Team 7, 8, 10, and Team Gai were all eating at Ichiraku. _Somehow_, Naruto convinced them all to eat with him.

Sakura and Ino were bickering about their hair, Rock Lee was screaming about youth, Sasuke and Neji were being ice cubes, Naruto was eating _very_ loudly, and the rest of the ninjas were doing whatever.

"AKAMARU! STOP PEEING ON THE CHAIR!"

"Hn."

"Hmm. How troublesome.."

"MAY ALL YOUR YOUTH BURN YOUTHFU-"

**Poof**

There stood the almighty Easter Bunny! With his awesome egg hiding powers he could-

Oh wait, that's another story. This is what _really_ happened:

"Yo," said Kakashi who stood there with his eye glued to his perverted, little, orange book.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHATSUP?" yelled Naruto with ramen spilling out of his mouth.

"Naruto," Kakashi said calmly, "Please don't talk with your mouth open. Actually, don't talk at all."

"How troublesome. Why are you even here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, all of you are going to participate in a spelling bee. So get ready," He answered.

"But _WHY_?" asked Naruto with ramen still in his mouth.

With his eye still glued to his perverted, little, orange book, he said, "Well, Tsunade-sama requested it and it's in 5 minutes. Bye!" And with that, he poofed off to who-knows-where.

-

Sitting at the judge podium was Maito Gai.

"How troublesome.." You can probably guess who said that.

"First up is the YOUTHFUL Naruto! Naru-"

"OH GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

Everyone looked disgusted when they started hugging with a sunset in the background.

"Uh.. Can someone else be the judge?" asked Sakura innocently, "Gai creeps me out.." Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.

And with that, they had Gai and Rock Lee carried off the stage. So instead, Kakashi became the judge.

"Uzamaki Naruto, your word is 'ramen,'" Kakashi said, nose still in his little, orange, perverted book.

"Uh.. R.. O.."

_**BEEP!**_

"Incorrect. Naruto, you're out," Said Kakashi, "Now get off the stage."

"_DATTEBAYO_!!" And with that, he stomped off the stage.

"Kiba, you're up. Your word is 'smell'"

"Can you repeat that?" Kiba asked Kakashi.

"Your word is 'smell.'" Kakashi repeated.

"Can you use it in a sentence?"

"You smell really bad." Kakashi said sounding a bit irritated.

"Can you spell it?" Kiba asked stupidly.

_**BEEP!**_

"Haruno Sakura, you're up," Kakashi said, "Your word is 'pathetic.'"

Sakura thought for a minute and finally said, "P, A, T, H, E, T, I, C. Pathetic."

"_Correct_!" said Kakashi, "Next up is Nara Shikamaru. Your word is 'pineapple.'"

"How troublesome.." Shikamaru mumbled, "P, I, N, E, A, P, P, L, E. Pineapple."

"WOOHOO! GOOD JOB SHIKIMARU! YEAH!!" yelled Chouji and Asuma.

Kakashi just glared at them before saying, "Cooorrect! Next up is Shino. Shino, your word is 'bug.'"

Shino stood there glaring at everyone but no one could see his eyes behind his sunglasses before finally saying, "B, U, G. Bug."

"Correct!" Kakashi said again, "Hyuuga Neji, you're up! You better not break the streak. Your word is 'branch.'"

Neji just glared because he was reminded of the story about the Main House and the Branch House. "Branch...house…," he began, glaring at Hinata, "The Main House killed my father…must…hate…Main House…and Hinata…"

And, with that, Neji was carried off the stage, mumbling a few words that shouldn't be mentioned.

"Er.. Okay? Next up is Rock Lee! Your wor-" began Kakashi.

"OH HOW YOUTHFUL! IF ONLY GAI WAS HERE TO SEE ME! HE IS SO YOUTHFUL! OH SAKURA, MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! I MUST IMPRESS YOU WITH MY YOUTHFUL KNOWLEDGE! YOUTH-" Rock Lee shouted before he was carried away again.

Kakashi muttered something along the lines of, "Why does Gai have such weirdos on his team?"

Apparently, Tenten heard him with her super hearing and got out her kunais and shurikens and started throwing them at Kakashi who easily dodged them.

As well, Tenten had to be carried off the stage after giving the security guards many injuries.

"Ahem," coughed Kakashi trying to get everyone's attention, "Next up is Ino Yamanaka. Ino, your word is 'flower.'"

"Like, uh, F, uh, L, O, W, I-" Ino started.

_**BEEP!**_

"Incorrect!" Kakashi said, "Uchiha Sasuke, you're up. Your word is 'chicken.'"

Sasuke just glared at him since he knew Kakashi was referring to his hair-do. "C, H, I, C, K, E, N. Chicken," he said still glaring at Kakashi.

"Correctomundo!" Kakashi shouted, "Up next is… Hinata! Your word is 'fear.'"

Hinata blushed the color of Gaara's hair as she saw Naruto stare at her. "F…E…A…" Hinata began before she fainted on the stage.

"Uh…will someone get her off the stage?" Kakashi asked. Two security guards carried her off to the hospital for some reason.

"Akimichi Chouji, you're up. Your word is 'food.'" Kakashi said.

"Food? Did you say food? I WANT FOOD! GIMME SOME FOOD!" Chouji shouted.

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Uh…Okay?" Kakashi asked slowly. After all, no one wanted to disturb a rampaging Chouji.

"Well, the finalists are Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and unbelievably, Sakura." Kakashi said, "All you other people, go do something else." Once he said that, everyone rushed out of the room to go do something that didn't have anything to do with spelling.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, you all get…" Everyone's eyes widened except for Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino, "ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOLUME 2!"

"_**WHAT**_**?!**"

-

**THE END!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
